fang&sasuke saga : sonic
by sakura vampire-san
Summary: fang and sasuke are sister and brother they go on adventures. sorry I suck at summerys


fang&sasuke saga : sonic

prologue

sakura vampire-san: ok this is me and my brothers fanfic pm me on ideas what should or shouldn't be there

brother: and i did my best

sakura vampire-san: we don't own sonic just fang and sasuke(brother)

" Sasuke, I did it" said the 18 year old girl in a lab coat . " did what?" as sasuke a 11 year old, was coming in his older sisters lab. " i made a demoshional portal and a remote for the blue-ray system" sasuke smiled " can we use it, fang?"

she smiled "sure but theres a small problem" sasuke sat on a stool " what is it?" he said. " well one we might be stuck there, two we will turn into talking, walking on two feet animals and we get powers" she was crossing her arms.

" ok turning into talking animals is cool, so is powers but being stuck that sucks" they both nod. " but you still want to try it, right sasuke" he nods. "ok sasuke you win" starts the mashine on...

chapter 1

sasuke falls in frount of the freedom fighters and looks like a mix of sonic and knuckles but with a black fur with a blue strip in the middle and a black leather jacket. sonic " what the...hey kid you ok?" sasuke gets up "yeah" frezed looked at sonic ' oh god it's sonic' i attempt to run away then runs into a tree. sonic" are you okay buddy?" he rubs his head " huh? whers my sister?". sonic"we only saw you"

~somewhere far~

fang falls in frount of scourge " oww" she looks like a mix of sonic, amy and tails but black fur with blue bangs, tips of the hair , a blue vest and a necklace with a wolf fang. scourge " hey beauteful you ok?" fang blushed "y-yeah" while staring in his eyes "h-hi"

~back with the freedom fighters~

sasuke's ears twich. sasuke"sis? oh great someone is firting whit her, oh yeah are you fimiliar with someone that looks like you" points at sonic. sonic"what are talking about?" sasuke"well...he looks green wears sunglasses has a leather jacket has two scars on his stomach and sharp teeth and his name is scourge" says it like its the most normal but sonic"WHAT HOW CAN YOU TELL HIS NAME IS SCOURGE?" sasuke rubs his ears" oww not so loud, i have this power to see where and who is with my big sister and nevermind how i know his name" sonic helps him up " here, my name is sonic the hegehog" sasuke gets up "my name is hunter moon , but call me sasuke"

~back with scourge~

scourge helps fang up " whats ya doing falling like that, the names scourge" fang smiles at scourge " maybe looking for the most awesome guy, and my name is fang moon" he smiles " maybe you found him" they walk out of the cave they were in. " maybe i did" rouge comes. rouge"hi sc-whos this" scourge " a new friend" puts his arm around gets jealeos. fang blushes and looks away "yeah.."

rouge"at least im used to this world and i don't look like a kid"fang gets mad " take that back"rouge"no baby" fang growls " get ready to lose that pretty face of yours"rouge"bite me" fangs claws come out and smiles evily " last chance hoe" rouge"what a little brat,come at me" scourge smiles " i like this girl" sits backs. fang fights rouge.

~back to freedom fighter~

sasuke"we better get there fast before sister kills a bat" they gives him a weird look. sonic " rouge?" sasuke"yup" sonic"okay hop on my back"he does.

chapter 2

they get there seeing rouge getting beaten up by fang. sasuke " great sis " claps. everyone gives him a weird looks even sonic. fang won the fight" told you hoe" scourge claps and puts his arm around fang" good job babe"

sasuke"touch my sister and you'll regret it" fang smiles and tackles sasuke " hey little brother" he pushes her scourge catches her " hey" fang blushes like mad " h-hey" looks at sonic "i said don't touch my sister " gets really mad " hey you pushed her" fang moves off and sees sonic and looks around him 'it's really sonic' sasuke "i got to meet him first" with a teasing voice. she looks at sasuke " whaa? i didn't even say anything"

sasuke"i can read your mind" then pushes scourge really hard. but he lands on his feet. " hey see ya" takes fang with him. sasuke"NOOOOO well at leat i brung these penuts!" sonic " well... lets go find a chaos emerald"

~with fang~

fang " why take me?" scourge " i like you and your strong" keeps running. fang blushes and hangs on to scourge.

~with sasuke~

sasuke eats them. sonic"not a great time"sonic gets hungry. sasuke bring a tiny bag out "here " brings out a pair of high heels"oops," i swear there not mine"puts it back"second times a charm" brings out a chili dog"there we go" gives it to sonic " thanks and what the heck are you doing with high heels?"sasuke "there my sisters"

~with fang~

scourge stops and sets fang down " hey your brother is a shrip" she nods " yeah i know" kisses scourge on the cheek and smiles " thanks scourge" scourge blushes ' wow when did she become cute?'

~a few days later with sonic~

knuckles comes. knuckles"hey so-whos the new guy" sonic"new friend his name is sasuke moon" knuckles"cool name"sasuke"thanks" looks a bit mad. knuckles " hey why are you mad?" sasuke"cause my stupid sister is with s-c-o-u-r-g-e"knuckles"WHAT" they all nod.

~with scourge~

scourge " hey babe you sure this will work?" fang nods " yeah handsome" kisses his cheek. he blushes and has a dizy look. fang gets on scourges back and he runs to sonic the them

chapter 3

~they get there~

sasuke"he's approaching. get ready" with a mad faCE. sonic"ok" scourge and fang stop. fang" hello again" waves like nothing "long time no see" fang smiles" that was corny bro"sonic and scourge "let's brawl" they start fighting. fang sees knuckles " hey my name is fang moon" smiles.

knuckles"cooler name than your brother" fang " thanks and your name?"knuckles"knuckles the echinda" fang " cool" looks at scourge " stupid" scourge gets distracted. sonic punches scourge.

fang giggles "stupid" scourge hits sonic harder then he did him. sasuke punches scourge. sourge hits the ground. makes a big "oww. let's go babe" takes fang again and ran.

after they went. appers " ho-ho get ready freedom fighters" a bunch of robots come out. sasuke" too easy"sasuke starts twhirling. hits half of the robots and falls " why is the world spining?". sonic"we'll take the other half " freedom fighters" yeah"sasuke recovers finds a chaos emerald'what the'

~with fang~

fang " you looked like a coward" hanging on to scourge. " i know but i didn't want you hurt or get you taken from me." fang " great your corny too"

~with freedom fighters~

they finish, sasuke "that was fun" sonic " i kn-hey you took my line" sasuke holds a lined stick "i know" sonic"thats not what i ment" sasuke"my bad" then rouge and shadow comes. sonic" hey faker" shadow "one you are,two me and rouge want to join" rouge " and i will have payback from that brat". sasuke with a cool voice "i heard that"

chapter 4

~few days later with scourge~

fang" hey scourge we going back?" scourge " yeah babe " fang blushes " humh my name is fang or sweet-heart" smiles. scourge blushes smug smile " anything ba-sweet-heart" they walk there to the freedom fighters.

~with sasuke~

sasuke"theres a zone up ahead which means f.u.n" with sarcasem. amy" well aren't you full of sunshine" scourge slides in " hey dorks" fang sees shadow and her eyes go to normal to hearts ' oh my god it's shadow' sasuke"the one you have a huge crush on fang" everyone looks at sasuke. fang's face turns red " be quiet sasuke" the everyone looks at fang and srourge looks for the one fang is looking at. sasuke "scourge, its him" points at shadow, scourge looks very angery and shadow looks at fang, then blushes. fang's face turns more red "i hate you sasuke!"

sasuke " you know fang if your face turns more red you gonna look like a tomato"fang " shut up " shadow and fang look into each others eyes, there heart rate speeds up and then looks away. sasuke" most corny thing to do sis" fang looks mad " be quiet sasuke!" sonic " is it just me or does that girl have more chrushes i seen...does that mean me too?" sasuke"yes" scourge fights shadow to prove he is the best. sasuke "knuckles i need a power-up where can i find an oversized green diamond"

knuckles"you can't be talking about the master emerald?" sasuke "don't worry my heart is pure" fang walks up to the freedom fighters " we can't unlock our power unless we take some power from it" knuckles " but you hang around with scourge, aren't you evil?!" fang " just because i hang around with him doesn't mean, i'm he is the only guy that firted with me, and when i'm around him, i'm me not a stupid pretty girl that says tee hee all the time"knuckles"oh. if you want to have some of the power of the master emerald then stop by " fang " shadow is losing sonic" then points at them.

sonic" alright" goes to help. scourge loses. fang " hey scourge why don't we stay" says it like theres no room to aruge. scourge gets up " sure ba-sweet heart" kisses her cheek. fang blushes. sasuke in a complaining voice"alright no mushy stuff" rouge " child" fang " i am not, stinky. i like your perfum but must you bath in it?"with a smirk. everyone but scourge and shadow has a O shaped " thats my girl" proud. shadow" hey scourge" he looks " what" shadow smiles "there must be something interesting about you"sasuke"shadow's my team!" fang " it takes sonic,shadow and tails to beat scourge" smiling.

sasuke"i have all three of them" fang" well i don't need a army to hide behind !" smirks so does gets mad "well you hide behind every boy you like" fang blushes " well...a ..not fair!" scourge "well aren't you my girlfiend? "sasuke "no i won't let you" shadow " how about me?" sasuke"maybe" shadow"yesssss" fang blushes and whispers " why do i fall for the bad boys?" scourge hugs fang from the behind" no she's MINE" fang" whats next sonic?" puts her hand on her mouth. sonic blushes, looks away " maybe" in a whisper. sasuke"then i get amy"covers his mouth. amy looks at him "whaaaaaa?"blushes.

sonic,scourge, shadow hugs fang. fang" how did i get to 1 to 3 guys?"sasuke" you look awesome" knuckles " hmm" hugs fang too. fang O.O 'the heck?' sasuke"one imagen if they're human with no shirts on, two knuckles you have to be my friend" fang nosebleeds and for the other girls blushes. SKSS " fang?!"

sasuke " i get silver-" fang wakes up and stands up " no nonoononoonononoonnooo i can't handle 5 guys at once" sasuke "-for a friend" fang" look four guys, and you don't think silver will too?"sasuke in a convincing voice" i already have my powers when you were getting hugged i went to the master emerald and got them"fang "grrrrrrrrr" knuckles " i'll take you" they go without sasuke.

chapter 5

fang and knuckles come back but fang looks diffrent. she's in a black and purple strapless dress, black and light purple arm bands, shoes that look like shadows but black and purple,purple bangs on the right side without covering the right eye, fur black and purple, gold rings on her gloves,a light purple head band and a small black leather jacket with flames on the left arm,a blue spin ball going down the right and in the back a green,blue and red spin balls about to hit each other.

" thanks knuckles" kisses his cheek. scourge " hey babe you look hot" shadow and sonic nodded really walks up to them and blushes. " thanks " sasuke gets realy angry. punches the ground . makes a deep crater. fang hits is head " there" sasuke has a lether jacket with a lightning bolt going down on the left, for the right spikes coming down and fur turns white and gold. fang " not bad now we don't look the same "

scourge " good thing too" first on to hug her again. amy smiles at sasuke " you look good sasuke" sasuke blushes " thanks beautful" amy blushes. sasuke"now for you scourge" fang " sasuke no" hugs scourge. " fight me baby brother" sasuke"gladly" they fight. fang does a spin kick at takes the hit and stop in the air" ow" sasuke punches fang into the ground. fang makes a cater and comes out and takes the rings out and flys. " your gonna regret that" almost everything flouts at the back of fang and her green eyes glow." ready?!" sasuke growls,takes off his inhibitor rings. "let's brawl" they fight fang uses presure points to make sasuke stay still and faints from blood loss " stupid " so does sasuke " i know that" faints.

sonic,shadow and scourge " fang!" scourge catches fang. amy " sasuke " catches him.

~1 day later ~

sasuke"ughh...where am i" amy smiles " in the base".sasuke looks at amy and gets up fast ,looks away blushing. amy"whats wrong"smiles. fang wakes "hi babe" fang sits up" hey scourge, how long was i out?" shadow " one day princess" sonic " hey sasuke fang you alright?" sasuke"yeah espesaly when i have this" pulls out a chaos emerald. everyone saw it was a chaos emerald. sasuke"it all started when i woke up and amy was right in front of me i got up fast i was trying to find something in my pocket when i felt something pointy. i pulled it out then saw a diamond i wasn't sure if it was a chaos emerald or not i saw a computer i scaned it then it said it was a chaos emerald" fang gets mad " thats it i'm leaving" take the ring out of her arms, puts it in her poket and flys away.

scourge " FANG. wait..." turns to sasuke " stupid" scourge and shadow leave to find drops his emerald"whoever wants this they can have it". sonic and knuckles don't look at sasuke and walk away from him. sonic pickes the jewel up and for the fist time in all his life he growls. evevryone looks at sonic he looks like he could kill. sasuke" i shoud've explained earler"sonic walks away to a close tree and tears are coming out. " don't talk to me sasuke"knuckles"me either"sasuke starts crying, amy goes to hug him. " it's ok sweety"

chapter 6

~a year later~

sonic stop going on missions and stayed home all day, scourge and shadow go to vist sonic once in a wile and knuckles toke in the resonpalbeity of taking care of the master emerld after his dad died, amy and sasuke started dating and still go on missions but no one has seen fang still...

sasuke" hey amy does sonic still hate me?" she looks at him " you have too see him sasuke"sasuke walks to sonic"i'm sorry sonic" sonic get up and is wearing sunglasses and smiling " it's ok buddy, i know you didn't mean to make the only person i truely love leave" with a sad smile and one tear goes rolling down his face. sasuke's feeling giulty " well why don't come with me and amy to fight eggman?" sonic thinks ' should i?' " nawh you wo go" sasuke " are you sure?" sonic nods his head." yeah" sasuke and amy leave.

after a few days~

shadow and scourge runs to sonic's and told everyone to come there even knuckles. sasuke"what is it this time" they all get there, sonic " ok shadow, scourge what is it?" they both smile " we found fang" everyone looked really shocked at this.

chapter 7

sonic " W-What?!" scourge nods " yeah she's at the other side of mobius" sonic" why there?" shadow now talks " well she rules that side of mobius" sasuke " just because she has inhibitor rings doesn't mean she gets to have half of mobius to herself" shadow " watch yourself sasuke i still don't like the fact you were the reason she left. she doesn't use the inhibitor rings, all she did was over thow the king there" sasuke "ok i'm scared of blowing up...wait i pass out" shadow,scourge,sonic "never mide that we need to go there NOW!"

sasuke "let's go then"sasuke gets a half-way he waits for the saw a sign"beware psycick hegehog" the others came. silver comes " get out of my queens territory" sonic,shadow,scourge" get out of the way"silver" no i will not upset the queen" shadow " then get the queen future boy" silver " fine but wait here" he flys away.

sasuke"aaaaaaaaahhhhh. why do we have to wait" scourge " be quiet sasuke, just wait"sasuke sits down"ok then" silver comes back with fang. scourge, shadow and sonic " fang!" sasuke "hi ho" silver sets fang down and she runs into scourge's arms " i miss you guys"sasuke"silver can you carry me?"silver"no" sonic hugs fang like his life deapened on it " don't leave us again." shadow and scourge runs up a tree pull out his pouch opens it dumps it on the " why can't we stay with you fang?" fang lets go of all of them " i can only take one of you to be the king and my husbind"sasuke " whoever beats me at weiner swords can be her husband" fang punches sasuke " no, anyway i already chose who" the 3 of them look at fang " who"sasuke"minecraft?,cheese,letucce?" fang " well shadow" SSK"WHAT"they freak "pogo stick" fang " well he lost the reason he's alive"sasuke gets tired"tac-" passes out. " and sonic lives for adventure and scourge i think you would cheat on me"sasuke talks in his sleep"what about knuckles" starts mummbling " i know about him taking care of the jewel" scouge " one i won't, two if i can't then let me be your knight" fang nods, sonic" i haven't been in any missions since you left"sasuke wakes up to a druel on his face he wipes it off"huh?" fang starts crying. silver " my queen stop crying please"sasuke" oh sad part, fang choose what your heart tells you" fang crying louder and silver picks her up and starts rubbing her back. " shh its ok"sasuke " why do i keep making it worse "sonic " i dont know" and fang kisses SSS. sasuke"i'm out" amy"wait for me" fang hugs sonic and scourge and makes scourge his own person. " sorry but i can't" takes scourge and silver to the castle for the they leave sasuke" catch" throws the engagement rings at catches them" thanks sasuke" and there gone. amy "does that give you any " sasuke blushes "yeah"

ending

fang and scourge marry live happy lives, sonic started going on missions and shadow married a girl named sky, amy and sasuke married after they turned 17. and fang and sasike went home after 20 years of there married life and went back to there ages when they left. fang " now we are back...i gonna miss them." sasuke " i set the cordnates. why is the masine still on?"fang " no it's bocken now" a tear went rolling down, in a small whisper "scourge"sasuke does same in a small whisper"amy"


End file.
